ToGetHer
by Riinu
Summary: Superficiellement, Hermione est Hermione, et Drago est Drago. Cependant les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. N'était-il pas difficile de vivre en se refermant sur soi-même ? Ou comment Drago va comprendre qu'il est difficile de capturer à la loyal le cœur de quelqu'un.
1. Chapter 1: Tears vs Glass

Hell'o les gens ! Bon et bien voilà une autre fic, une de celle que j'affectionne tout particulièrement et que je mets énormément de temps à écrire puisque je suis minutieuse sur chaque détail. C'en est même épuisant ,.

Bref à la base, cette fic est tirée d'un OS (Christmas' Spring), déjà publié ici. Ayant beaucoup apprécié l'OS, j'ai voulu en faire un fic et... la voici ! Donc bon je sais que normalement, il est préférable de publier le début avant la fin mais la fin m'a inspiré pour le début, vous comprenez ? Je suppose que oui...

Je n'ai qu'une dernière chose à dire, bonne lecture, en espérant que vous apprécierez !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Tears VX Ice Mask

La première fois que Drago saisit le réel sens du chagrin, la nuit était déjà tombée sur un Poudlard endormi. C'était vers la fin de l'année, les ASPIC approchaient à grands pas, et il se disait qu'il serait peut-être temps de songer à un prévisionnel, avant qu'il ne tombe dans les révisions de dernière minute. Pour être honnête, il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à ça. Son père commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter de voir son fils repousser, pour des raisons x ou y, le rituel qui le reconnaîtrait finalement comme l'un des leurs. Seulement, cette histoire ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça et il commençait à être à court d'excuses. Et ce fut justement une des raisons qui le poussa à sortir prendre l'air dans le parc, ce soir-là. Le soir où sa vie bascula à jamais.

Drago n'avait jamais connu la véritable définition du chagrin. Qui plus est, il ne l'avait jamais vu de ses propres yeux. Aussi, lorsqu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec lui, il ne sut absolument pas comment réagir, et resta même soufflé par ce débordement de douleur qu'il n'avait jamais pu imaginer. Il s'était toujours vanté de garder un sang-froid inébranlable, quelle que soit la situation, mais là, en cet instant, il demeura immobile, à le contempler sans oser faire un geste car la vision qui s'offrait à ses yeux était tout simplement trop indéfinissable et lointaine pour qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit. C'était comme si un trésor perdu surgissait soudainement au grand jour ; quelque chose de si ancien que les mots ne suffisaient pas à le décrire. Une beauté terrifiante, douloureuse, mais qui était bel et bien là. Oui, quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait définir. Un chagrin qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Elle était là, cachée derrière un arbre, contemplant la surface lisse du lac luisant sous le clair de lune. Elle ne bougeait pas, ne faisait aucun geste. Juste elle regardait.  
Et ses larmes coulaient à flots sur ses joues pâles.  
Elle ne sanglotait même pas, sa respiration régulière démontrait un calme superficiel et il n'entendait aucun de ces cris hystériques qui avaient le don de le mettre hors de lui. Elle laissait juste ses larmes couler et Drago aurait pu croire qu'elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte si son visage n'avait pas reflété le chagrin infini qu'elle ressentait à ce moment précis. Tout, dans sa posture, faisait ressortir sa douleur, de la légère inclination de sa tête jusqu'au complexe entrelacement de ses doigts entourant ses genoux repliés vers elle. La lune l'éclairait faiblement, faisant ressortir la magie tortueuse de cet instant, alors que ses larmes scintillaient secrètement. Drago sut qu'il avait devant lui, la beauté du Chagrin.

Bien évidemment, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un pleurer devant lui. Son elfe de maison pleurait lorsqu'il s'infligeait une punition pour une quelconque raison stupide. Les filles qu'il jetait après une nuit sexuellement torride poussaient des cris hystériques à lui percer les tympans. Il avait également vu des joueurs de Quidditch fondre pathétiquement en larmes après avoir gagné la coupe du monde. Mais jamais, Merlin en était témoin, jamais il n'avait vu une personne pleurer ainsi devant lui. Pleurer pour une véritable et bonne raison.  
Drago conclut qu'il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau et triste de toute sa vie. Seulement voilà. C'était Granger. Et s'il y avait bien une chose dans laquelle il n'excellait pas, c'était réconforter les gens. En particulier lorsque la personne en question s'appelait Hermione Granger, qu'elle n'était qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe et qu'elle était la Miss-je-sais-tout Gryffondor, meilleure amie de Saint-Potter et Weasmoche. Il aurait pu enfoncer un peu plus le couteau dans la plaie, mais il ne pouvait pas. Parce qu'elle pleurait. Elle pleurait de chagrin, et, à ce moment, il la trouva incroyablement humaine. Elle se laissait aller à ses émotions, alors que lui devait se contenter de garder un masque impassible et inébranlable partout où il allait.  
Et alors qu'il hésitait toujours sur le comportement à adopter, Hermione prit la parole, d'une voix douce mais rauque qu'il ne lui avait jamais entendue. Il faut dire aussi qu'il ne la fréquentait pas souvent, bien au contraire, et que lorsqu'elle s'adressait à lui, sa voix était loin d'être douce et mélodieuse.

- Tu contemples le spectacle Malefoy ? murmura-t-elle tranquillement. Dommage que tu n'aies pas d'appareil photo, tu aurais pu immortaliser ce moment historique et le faire partager à tout Poudlard, histoire que toi et ta bande de crétins rient un bon coup.

Elle avait ponctué sa phrase par un petit ricanement amer et résigné, qui réussit l'incroyable exploit de le dégoûter de lui-même pour avoir osé y songer, un instant plus tôt. Constatant que ses habituelles répliques bien cinglantes avaient laissé place à un mutisme passager, il se contenta de rétorquer avec le plus d'ironie possible.

- Nan, je me disais juste que c'était un moyen bien particulier de remplir le lac. Tu es une vraie fontaine, ma parole !

- Honnêtement, il ne vaut rien ton humour, Malefoy, déclara Hermione.

- Honnêtement, je ne le dis pas dans l'intention de te faire mourir de rire, Granger, rétorqua Malefoy. Quoique ça ne serait pas si mal que ça, après tout.

Elle eut un haussement d'épaule, afin de lui montrer l'incroyable impact de ses mots, et replongea dans la contemplation d'un point inexistant.

- Tu comptes dormir ici ? ricana Malefoy, après un moment, ne pouvant supporter ce silence inhabituel entre eux deux. Original comme chambre.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? T'as commencé la rédaction de ma vie ou quoi ?

Drago resta silencieux, se contentant de la fixer avec attention. Elle le défiait du regard, mais ses larmes n'avaient pas cessé de couler, et il lisait sur son visage la même douleur qu'auparavant. Intérieurement, il admira sa force mentale. Non seulement elle n'avait en rien perdu sa répartie, mais en plus, elle ignorait superbement les traînées humides sur ses joues. Il lui fallait bien reconnaître que ce qu'on disait des Gryffondor n'était pas toujours forcément un tissu d'âneries.

- Et j'appellerais ça comment ? railla Drago. « Les désastreuses aventures d'Hermione Granger » ? « Mémoire d'une jeune fille mal rangée » ? Beurk. Personne n'en voudrait. En toute franchise, ta vie n'a rien de bien passionnant.

- Elle est toujours mieux que la tienne, en tout cas. Tu imagines ? « Les contes enchanteurs de la Fouine Bondissante » ? Je me demande quel genre d'imbécile lirait ça. J'en voudrais même pas pour repeindre mes toilettes.

- Tu veux qu'on fasse un concours Granger ? Lequel de nous ramassera le plus de lecteurs assez abrutis pour lire l'histoire de nos vies ?

- Amuses-toi à ce genre de jeu tout seul Malefoy. Tu es sans aucun doute le seul "abruti" en question qui puisse avoir une idée pareille.

- Je crois que tu as oublié Weasmoche, dans tes comptes.

- Ron n'est pas comparable à toi.

- C'est vrai que je suis tellement mieux.

Malefoy ricana, tandis que Hermione lui jeta un regard furibond qui ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid. Elle avait fait nettement mieux. Mais il est vrai qu'elle n'était pas vraiment en position de force.

- Si l'on fait abstraction de ton égoïsme exemplaire et de ta prétention hors du commun, on peut effectivement se poser la question, lança Hermione, assassine.

- Je préfère être égoïste et prétentieux que passer mes journées à chialer seul dans mon coin, grommela Malefoy.

Le visage d'Hermione se crispa, et ses yeux étincelèrent de colère. Drago se sentit soudain mal à l'aise, sans doute parce qu'il venait d'enfoncer une fille en détresse. Mais bon, ce n'était que Granger. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment considérée comme une fille de toute façon. Plutôt comme... en fait, il ne savait pas vraiment comme quoi il la considérait. Granger était Granger. Unique en son genre. Et c'était déjà trop.  
Drago commençait sérieusement à penser au confort douillet de son lit à baldaquin, mais hésitait toujours à rentrer au dortoir. La santé de Granger ne le passionnait pas plus que ça, mais ce à quoi il venait de se confronter suffisait à alimenter des inquiétudes dont il se serait volontiers passé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore là ? grogna Hermione, qui ne semblait visiblement pas ravie de voir que son pire ennemi était l'unique témoin de sa détresse. C'est si amusant que ça de me voir « remplir le lac » ?

- Tu ne t'imagines pas à quel point, grinça Drago, n'appréciant guère la manière dont elle s'adressait à lui.

Même s'il était loin de rejoindre les idéaux de son père, il avait ses propres convictions, et le fait de ne pas vouloir devenir le serviteur d'un malade mental, malheureusement intelligent, ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il n'avait plus sa fierté haut placée. Il restait un Malefoy, quoiqu'il advienne. Il suffirait juste de redorer son nom, et de lui rendre sa gloire passée. Mais il s'occuperait de ce détail après la guerre. Il y avait des choses plus urgentes à faire d'ici là. Comme Granger. Entre autres. Elle n'avait toujours pas bougé, et semblait même avoir oublié son existence. Après encore quelques secondes d'hésitation, il finit par rendre les armes. Si elle voulait de la compagnie, elle l'aurait fait savoir. Et puis, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait rester avec quelqu'un qu'il ne supportait même pas le voir en peinture. C'est sur cette pensée satisfaisante, qu'il fit ce qu'il aurait dû faire il y a bien longtemps : retourner au dortoir.

- Dragoninouchet, à quoi tu penses ? minauda la voix nasillarde de Pansy Parkinson.

- Rien qui te concerne. Tu peux pas me lâcher cinq minutes, oui ? gronda Drago, exaspéré par tant de manière.

La Serpentard grommela une réponse inintelligible, avant de sortir dignement de la salle. Drago haussa les épaules et reprit son occupation là où il l'avait laissée, à savoir, espionner Granger. Pour tout dire, il s'ennuyait énormément ces derniers jours et n'avait pas trouvé de meilleures distractions que celle-là. Il eut un petit sourire en pensant que oui, finalement, il pourrait bien écrire le torchon qu'était la vie de Granger.  
Après leur rencontre nocturne une semaine plus tôt, il avait cru la voir débarquer en classe les yeux bouffis, l'air déprimé et fatigué, mais ce fut loin d'être le cas. Au contraire, il se prit de plein fouet, une Hermione débordante d'énergie et de vitalité, riant aux plaisanteries minables de Weasmoche - ce qui, accessoirement, l'amenait une fois de plus à douter sérieusement de sa santé mentale - et se promenant encore et toujours avec son inséparable couronne Miss-je-sais-tout. En clair, Hermione Granger restait Hermione Granger. Seulement cette attitude qui s'éloignait fortement de ce qu'il avait imaginé, attisa les braises de sa curiosité, et c'est ainsi qu'il en vint à l'observer avec attention. Non pas que regarder Granger soit devenue la passion de sa vie, mais il espérait juste trouver le détail qui clochait, en mettant de côté, bien entendu, sa folle lubie des livres, son goût un peu trop prononcé pour les vêtements dénués de toute féminité et son addiction incompréhensible pour les devoirs.

Drago ne savait vraiment plus quoi penser. Il était sûr à cent pour cent que la détresse d'Hermione n'avait pas été feinte, ce soir-là. Mais la voir ainsi lui faisait douter de ce qu'il avait pu voir. Et rester ainsi dans l'ignorance ne lui plaisait guère.

- Drago, appela Blaise qui venait de le rejoindre, Dumbledore voudrait te parler.

Le Serpentard leva un sourcil, intrigué par cette soudaine demande. Pour une fois, il n'avait rien fait qui nécessite une visite chez son directeur. Du moins, le pensait-il. A moins que son oncle n'ait encore manigancé quelque chose dans son dos, une fois encore. Oui, c'était sans doute ce qu'il y avait de plus logique. De toute manière, il ne saurait rien s'il restait assis là à faire des suppositions. Mieux valait y aller. On ne manque pas un rendez-vous chez le directeur. Même si le directeur en question n'est qu'un vieux fou excentrique, mordu des moldus, aux idées on ne peut plus particulières.

Drago frappa à la porte du bureau et entra sans se donner la peine d'attendre la réponse, ce qui aurait été fort courtois. Mais Drago n'était pas vraiment de bonne humeur. S'égosiller pendant un bon quart d'heure devant la gargouille du bureau de Dumbledore, en énumérant tout un tas de mots de passe tous plus grotesques les uns que les autres n'était pas une image qui mettait en valeur sa grandeur, et, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il avait moyennement apprécié les ricanements moqueurs de cette fichue gargouille qui n'avait fait aucun effort pour lui faciliter la tâche.  
C'est pourquoi, en cet instant, il aurait plutôt tendance à noyer les formules de politesse dans sa salle de bain si elles osaient critiquer son comportement.

- Ah Drago ! Parfait. Très bien.

Le Serpentard s'assit sur une chaise, peu habitué d'être affabulé d'un « parfait, très bien » lorsqu'il entrait dans une pièce. Mais il allait mettre ça, une fois encore, sur les innombrables bizarreries de son directeur.

- Vous voulez me voir, professeur ? grommela Drago, légèrement ennuyé d'être perturbé dans ses tâches quotidiennes.

Il est vrai qu'il ne faisait rien de particulier, il s'ennuyait juste fortement, mais par pur esprit de contradiction, il préférait faire comprendre à ce vieux fou qu'il avait des choses plus importantes à faire que de rester dans son bureau et l'écouter débiter des paroles dont il ne comprendrait sûrement pas un mot, même si elles avaient toutes une logique indiscutable pour lui.

- Oui, répondit le directeur, sans se départir de son petit sourire habituel. J'ai des choses importantes à te dire. Veux-tu un gâteau ?

Drago déclina poliment, lui pressant intérieurement de se dépêcher à lui dire ce qu'il voulait, afin de partir de cet endroit le plus vite possible.

- Tu as tord, ils sont délicieux. Bref, je disais que j'avais des choses à te dire. Le professeur Rogue m'a appris que tu veux échapper à la cérémonie qui t'admettras en tant que fidèle chez les Mangemorts.

Drago maudit rapidement son parrain, avant de reporter son attention sur Dumbledore, gardant ce même visage neutre qu'il avait l'habitude de porter.

-Je pense que pour ta sécurité, il serait plus simple de rompre immédiatement tout contact avec ta famille. Il serait préférable que tu rejoignes notre quartier général dès la fin de l'année scolaire.

Dumbledore s'arrêta un moment, laissant ainsi le temps à Drago d'intégrer ses paroles. Puis, voyant que le Serpentard ne cessait de le fixer, il poursuivit.

- Néanmoins, je dois t'informer que, par mesure de sécurité, tu ne pourras aller et venir en toute liberté à l'extérieur, sauf accompagné. Ces mesures sont prises afin d'assurerta protection et la nôtre, bien entendu. J'ai cru comprendre que tu maitrises l'Occlumencie ?

- Le professeur Rogue a été un bon professeur, répondit simplement Drago.

Il ne préférait pas s'attarder sur les séances particulièrement épuisantes que lui avait faites subir son parrain.

- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant, sourit Dumbledore. Je sais également qu'il fera tout pour t'éviter de porter un fardeau semblable au sien. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Drago réfléchit quelques instants. Il pensait que c'était une idée aussi folle que celui qui l'avait inventée. Il pensait que rester pour une durée indéterminée dans une maison qu'il ne connaissait pas en compagnie des gens qu'il détestait plus que tout n'était pas quelque chose de très réjouissant. Il pensait également que son parrain risquait gros dans cette affaire, car le Lord voudrait certainement mettre la main sur lui pour lui infliger la plus grosse correction de sa vie, qui se verra immédiatement raccourcie.  
Cependant, tout ceci, lui paraissait bien futile comparé à ce qui l'attendait si jamais il n'acceptait pas l'offre du directeur. Recevoir la marque, voir ses nuits hantées de cauchemars où apparaîtront les visages de ceux qu'il aurait tués, et semer dans le monde le désordre et le chaos n'étaient pas vraiment le rêve de sa vie.  
Voyant qu'il était confronté à un dilemme de taille, Dumbledore ne s'attarda pas sur la question.

- Je vais te donner une semaine pour réfléchir à cette idée. Si jamais tu as pris ta décision avant, n'hésites pas à venir me voir, lui proposa-t-il, avec un petit sourire bienveillant.

Drago hocha la tête, marmonna un vague merci et sortit du bureau. Cette perche que lui tendait son directeur était très tentatrice, mais il ne fallait surtout pas se précipiter. Comme le lui avaient si bien enseigné ses chers parents avec leur tendresse naturelle, il ne fallait pas agir trop vite et prendre le temps d'envisager toutes les possibilités avant de prendre une décision. Et cette décision était, sans aucun doute, la plus importante qu'il allait prendre depuis sa naissance.  
D'un côté, Dumbledore, président fou à lier du club d'adoration des Sang-de-Bourbe, épaulé dans sa lutte contre le mal par Saint-Potter, l'élu, le survivant ; Weasmoche, son meilleur ami fils du vice-président du club, et accessoirement un bien piètre joueur de Quidditch pour rester poli ; ainsi que Granger, petite fille à son papa, insupportable Miss-je-sais-tout, et qui craint plus que tout de se voir attribuer un dix-neuf sur vingt à son devoir de Métamorphose. Le tableau se terminait par tous les gentils copains, très gnangnan, qui combattent le mal parce que « c'est pas bien ».  
De l'autre, le Lord, mage noir en puissance, celui qui gouvernera sans doute la communauté sorcière et mettra en place son projet d'éradication des Sang-de-Bourbe, deuxième fou à lier mondial, mais dans un sens légèrement plus sombre que le premier, aidé par des Mangemorts, presque aussi fous que lui, qui préfèrent lui lécher écœurement les pieds au lieu d'apprendre à réfléchir par eux-mêmes. Enfin, parmi ses larves guère courageuses, son père, celui qu'il craignait le plus après le Lord, qui ne manquerait pas de montrer que la décision de son fils n'était pas vraiment de son goût.  
Vu sous cet angle, le choix était vite fait.  
Drago soupira. Les choses se compliquaient encore plus. Pour commencer, il allait tuer son parrain. Ensuite, il aviserait. Oui, c'était certainement la chose la plus raisonnable à faire pour le moment.

Drago jeta un caillou dans le lac afin de lui montrer à quel point il était de mauvaise humeur. Non seulement il n'avait pas pu mettre son projet à bien, mais en plus, c'était lui qui s'était fait passer un savon mémorable, dans lequel son parrain lui avait expliqué clairement sa façon de penser. Enfin, pour couronner le tout, Drago avait été forcé de passer faire un petit coucou à l'infirmière lorsque Rogue, après un monologue plus ou moins violent où il lui avait adressé des paroles peu flatteuses, lui avait, involontairement bien sûr, jeté un Silencio avant de le flanquer dehors en omettant, toujours involontairement cela va de soi, de lever le maléfice.  
Drago jeta une deuxième pierre dans le lac, ne prêtant pas attention au tentacule gigantesque qui surgit un instant hors de l'eau, afin de lui renvoyer la politesse. Drago eut le temps de voir le projectile fondre sur lui à toute vitesse, avant de compter sur ses réflexes d'Attrapeur pour l'éviter. Bon c'est vrai, il n'était pas spécialement un excellent Attrapeur, mais il fallait bien que ses entraînements servent à quelque chose. Même s'il adorait le Quidditch, il était arrivé à ce poste grâce à l'argent et l'influence de son père, plus pour se confronter à Potter qu'autre chose. Il l'avait toujours envié parce qu'il avait tout ce qu'il n'avait pas. Mais maintenant, il n'échangerait sa place avec lui pour rien au monde. Il devait juste se cacher, alors que Potter irait, tel un héros abruti, affronter face-à-face le mage le plus puissant de monde, avec ses notions de petit septième année de Poudlard. Ah oui, elle était tellement mieux la vie de Potter ! Il acheva sa phrase par une troisième pierre, qui lui fut également aimablement retournée. Cependant, il eut moins de chance que la première fois et le projectile heurta son arcade gauche. Il grogna de douleur et poussa un juron peu catholique avant de prendre une pierre plus grosse que la précédente, dans l'espoir de rendre la pareille à celui qui avait osé s'en prendre à sa majestueuse personne.

- Eh bien, on dirait que tu es tombé assez bas pour te battre contre un lac ? ricana une voix qu'il connaissait, malheureusement, très bien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Granger ? grogna Drago.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à la pierre qu'il avait encore dans la main, avant de reporter son attention sur son visage. Son sourire s'élargit à la vue du sang.

- Et 1-0 pour le calamar, railla-t-elle. Je me demande ce que diraient tes chers amis s'ils voyaient ainsi le grand et célèbre Drago Malefoy réduit à néant par un petit calamar ?

De peur d'agrandir plus encore ce sourire insupportable sur son visage, Drago se garda bien de lui dire qu'ils avaient une perception des hauteurs visiblement différente.

- Si j'étais toi, je ne répliquerais pas, l'avertit Hermione, en désignant sa pierre par un léger signe de tête.

- Je vais me garder de tes conseils, Granger, grommela Drago en laissant tomber la pierre.

- C'est ce que je vois, oui, railla Hermione.

Drago eut soudain une envie de meurtre encore plus puissante qu'envers son parrain un instant plus tôt.

- Et tu veux peut-être prendre une photo de ma superbe personne ? ironisa-t-il avec un sourire goguenard.

- Je pense qu'effectivement, cette idée serait fort intéressante si j'avais eu un appareil sous la main, l'approuva Hermione. Le sublime roi des Serpentard, mis K-O par un vulgaire calamar, à coups de pierre. Et qu'une seule par-dessus le marché. Dommage..

- Tu as raison. Cependant, je suis sûr que la vue de mon sang risquera de provoquer quelques évanouissements chez la gente féminine. Vois-tu, voir en directe mon illustre sang a de quoi faire plus d'un envieux. Surtout chez quelqu'un comme toi, Granger, sourit Drago, songeant avec fierté qu'il s'était admirablement rattrapé.

- Quelqu'un comme moi ? releva Hermione, fronçant les sourcils, signe évidemment de son mécontentement.

- Ben quoi ? Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse. Je sais que les gens de ta sorte violeraient pour pouvoir espérer un petit don de sang de ma part.

Drago éclata de rire. Hermine sortit rapidement sa baguette et avant qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, il se retrouva la tête la première dans le lac.

- Tu es ignoble, Malefoy, lança Hermione, une moue dégoûtée sur le visage.

Et sur ce, elle tourna les talons et s'en fut vers le château, laissant Drago bouillonner de rage, proférant les pires injures jamais entendues et se jurant d'avoir sa vengeance par n'importe quel moyen. Puis, il sortit du lac, lança un rapide sort de séchage sur ses vêtements, et partit vers son dortoir sans cesser de pester et maudire Granger. Cette fille n'était décidément pas vivable.

- Lucius, appela la voix doucereuse du Lord, alors qu'il caressait délicatement la tête de son serpent.

- Oui, Maître ? minauda ce dernier en inclinant la tête.

- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ?

- Oui, Maître.

- J'espère que Drago sera prêt.

- Il le sera, Maître.

- Très bien. Alors vas-y. Et ne me déçois pas.

- Certainement, Maître.

Là-dessus, Lucius recula, le buste toujours incliné, avant de se retourner, sa cape suivant élégamment son mouvement, et de disparaître dans la pénombre.


	2. Chapter 2 : It's only a goodbye

Chapitre 2 : It's only a goodbye

Drago balança allégrement son réveil, dès que le bip sonore osa interrompre son illustre sommeil, et, poussant un petit grognement, il s'enfonça la tête dans l'oreiller, tentant de rester encore un petit instant dans sa douce torpeur. Mais, même si les ASPIC venaient de finir, les cours eux, ne l'étaient pas encore. Enfin si, à la fin de cette journée. Le temps que les derniers discours, blabla, conseils et autres futilités de ce genre soient énoncés. Demain, il aurait tout le loisir de dormir de tout son saoul. Ou pas.  
Le jeune homme se leva d'un bon, parfaitement réveillé. Si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, il avait bel et bien passé par la journée des derniers discours, blabla, conseils et autres futilités de ce genre, la veille.  
Ce qui voulait qu'aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas cours.  
Ça c'était réjouissant.  
Ce qui signifiait également, qu'il prenait le Poudlardexpress.  
Ça, c'était sûr.  
Il prenait le train à onze heures.  
Donc il devait se dépêcher.  
Il allait au quartier général de l'Ordre.  
Ça, c'était moins réjouissant.  
Et sa valise n'était pas encore faite.  
Et ça, c'était problématique.

Drago resta assis un moment, avant de pousser un incroyable juron, et de se lever précipitamment, lançant des sorts dans tout les sens, dans l'intention de rassembler ses affaires, jeter un sortilège de réduction dessus et les fourrer en boule dans sa valise, avant de la fermer d'un coup. Et bien, cela avait pris moins de temps que ce qu'il avait cru au départ.  
Épuisé par tant d'exercices dès le réveil, il s'écroula sur le dos, contemplant avec nostalgie le plafond de son dortoir. Et bien voilà. C'était sûrement la dernière fois qu'il aurait l'occasion de contempler ainsi ce plafond. Même s'il s'était persuadé le contraire durant toutes ses années, Poudlard était bel et bien le seul foyer où il avait trouvé une pointe de chaleur. Non pas que cela le gêne plus que ça, mais chez lui, la tendresse n'était pas vraiment au rendez-vous. Ce mot était banni du dictionnaire malefoyien depuis très très longtemps. Et c'est maintenant qu'il prenait enfin conscience qu'il risquait de ne plus y revenir ou, dans le cas contraire, que rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Il allait quitté le cocon protecteur de Poudlard pour entrer dans le monde magique, avec un fou furieux tuant tout sur son passages, contre qui il allait devoir sans doute combattre.  
Le serpentard avait longtemps réfléchi sur la proposition de son directeur avant d'accepter. Mais finalement, il préférait rester en sécurité, loin de son père et loin de son Maître, même si pour cela, il allait devoir se coltiner Potter et sa bande de crétin pendant une durée qui lui semblera interminable.

Un bruit sourd le sortit de ses pensées, et Drago tourna la tête pour voir son hibou grand duc frapper des coups impatients contre le carreaux de sa vitre. Son ventre soudainement contracté par une terreur qu'il s'efforça tant bien que mal de contenir, Drago s'avança lentement pour lui ouvrir. Ce n'était qu'un hibou, mais il avait toujours la désagréable impression que son père pouvait l'atteindre n'importe où, n'importe quand. Mais l'oiseau ne fit que lâcher la lettre dans les mains de Drago, avant de prendre son envol et de s'en retourner. Légèrement soulagé, le serpentard s'assit sur son lit et contempla l'enveloppe. C'était l'écriture de son père, bien évidemment, mais il hésitait à l'ouvrir. Il se sentait tout de même coupable de laisser son géniteur dans l'ignorance. Après tout, et malgré ses fréquentations fort peu amicales, il restait son père, celui qui l'avait élevé, et pour qui, durant de longues années, il avait éprouvé une admiration sans borne. Il eut un petit ricanement méprisant à ce souvenir. On ne choisit pas ses parents, malheureusement. Finalement, il se décida à la lire. Après tout, elle pouvait contenir une information essentielle.

''Fils,  
Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps alors je vais faire court. Ne t'inquiète pas, personne hormis toi ne peut lire ses lignes. Ton admission se fera ce soir, alors soit près. Le Maître aimerait que tu persuades Dumbledore que tu es de son côté afin que tu puisses espionner l'Ordre à notre compte. Severus sera chargé de ton instruction. J'attends de toi une participation des plus actives, alors réfléchis tout de suite à des arguments qui pourront convaincre Dumbledore.  
Tu recevras des informations complémentaires dans les plus brefs délais. Je pense que tu pourrais également essayer de t'attirer la confiance des chiens de Potter afin d'en emmener un à notre base, pour qu'il serve d'appât. Ne me déçois pas, la dernière fois me laisse toujours un arrière goût désagréable dans la bouche.  
Ton père.''

Il eut un ricanement amer. C'était bien le style de son père. Simple, concis, propre, aucun sentiment, ni paroles qui pourraient se rapprocher d'un semblant d'affection pour lui.  
Sans s'attarder trop dessus, Drago la rangea dans sa poche, et partit voir Dumbledore. Son père avait certainement prévu de l'attendre à la gare. Le plan ''retour en train'' était désormais à bannir.

-Drago ? fit la voix de Dumbledore, alors que le serpentard entrait dans une énième prise de bec avec la gargouille qui gardait magnifiquement bien l'entrée. Tu vas bien ?

-Oui ! grogna Drago, jetant un regard furibond à l'indésirable statue de pierre. Mais votre satané machin ne se décide pas à me laisser passer !

-Ce qui prouve qu'il fait admirablement bien son travail, sourit Dumbledore. Enfin, je ne pense pas que tu sois venu me voir pour que nous discutons de mon gardien. Je suis curieux de savoir ce que tu désires, si tôt le matin, alors que tu pars dans une heure.

-C'est de ça que je veux vous parler, justement, grommela Drago.

Le directeur hocha la tête et lui fit signe de le suivre, après avoir claironné un ''Vive les sorbets à la crème'' éhonté. Le serpentard poussa un soupir exaspéré devant l'éternelle excentricité de son directeur. Une fois dans le bureau, Dumbledore s'assit. Fumseck vola vers lui et se posa sur son épaule. Drago frissonna. Ce phénix lui donnait la chaire de poule.

-Ah ce bon vieux phénix, sourit tendrement Dumbledore, lui caressant délicatement les plumes.

Drago songea qu'il préférait plutôt se voir caresser une ''bonne vieille couleuvre'' plutôt que ce pigeon un peu trop chaleureux à son goût.

-Bon, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? demanda Dumbledore.

-Mon père va m'attendre sur le quai. Il m'a envoyé une lettre. Je devrais recevoir ma marque ce soir.

-La lettre ? Qu'en as-tu fait ?

Drago hésita un court instant.

-Elle a brûlé une fois que je l'ai terminée, finit-il par mentir.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas de Lucius, marmonna Dumbledore.

Si Dumbledore lisait la lettre, il risquerait de poser des questions auxquelles il préférait ne pas répondre. Du moins, pas pour le moment. Et puis, ce n'est pas parce qu'il allait rejoindre leur cause, qu'il devait confier sa vie au premier péquenot venu. Enfin, il n'était pas, à proprement parlé, un ''péquenot'', mais chacun avait son jardin secret non ?

-Bien, nous allons changer de programme, déclara soudainement Dumbledore. Passons au plan B. Tu vas accompagner Harry.

-Potter ? répéta Drago, avec une expression de dégoût non dissimulée.

Dumbledore opina avec un petit sourire.

-Il se rend chez son oncle et sa tante sous bonne escorte alors tu vas l'accompagner. Ensuite, tu iras directement au quartier générale. Qu'en dis-tu ?

-J'en dis que je n'ai pas le choix, maugréa Drago, peu enchanté de se coltiner Potter.

-On a toujours le choix, Drago. Et toi, tu as déjà fait le tien. Pour le moment, tu peux encore changer d'avis. Tu peux, si tu le veux, monter dans ce train. Je ne t'en empêcherai pas, parce que tu es libre de prendre ta propre décision.

Et voilà, encore ses discours de choix et patati et patata. Oui, il pouvait monter dans ce train, il n'avait que quelques pas à faire. Mais il avait déjà pris sa décision. Et un Malefoy digne de ce nom, ne changeait pas si facilement d'avis.

-Bon et bien, promenons-nous avec Potter alors, grogna-t-il, comme si ces mots lui écorchaient douloureusement la bouche.

Le sourire de Dumbledore s'élargit un peu plus.

-Parfait. Donc, nous partons à sept heures ce soir. Tu as encore le temps de te promener dans la château, afin de lui faire correctement tes adieux.

Sept heures ?! Il allait devoir attendre jusqu'à sept heures dans ce fichu château, avec pour seule compagnie, les trois abrutis ? Mais quelle perspective enchanteresse ! Drago eut soudain une envie pressante de se précipiter immédiatement dans le Poudlardexpress.  
Non, c'était ridicule. Il allait passer la journée dans son dortoir et puis c'est tout. Au moins, il ne verrait pas leurs têtes de crétins.  
Drago ricana, avant de se souvenir qu'il se trouvait toujours dans le bureau de son directeur qui le regardait avec son habituel petit sourire. Furieux contre lui-même pour ce moment d'absence, Drago sortit, après un vague mot de remerciement, et se retrouva de nouveau devant la gargouille. Le serpentard lui jeta un regard mauvais avant de monter vers son dortoir, où il retrouva Blaise.

-Tu étais où ? demanda-t-il. Pansy est devenue hystérique. Elle te cherche partout.

Drago soupira. Blaise et Pansy. Sans doute les deux seules personnes pour qui il avait une pointe d'affection.

-J'étais dans le parc, répondit Drago.

-Et tu faisais quoi ? voulut savoir Blaise.

-Tu as l'intention de rédiger un rapport détaillé de ma vie ? gronda Drago. Je faisais ce que j'avais envie de faire, un point c'est tout.

-Simple curiosité.

-Je peux très bien m'en passer, tu sais.

-Tu devrais aller voir Pansy, lui conseilla Blaise, d'une voix monotone. Elle court partout depuis tout à l'heure. Et visiblement, ce n'était pas des ''Dragoninouchet'' qu'elle avait à la bouche.

Le serpentard hocha la tête. Il détestait lorsqu'elle l'appelait par ces surnoms ridicules, qui la faisait plus rire qu'autre chose. Pansy. La seule personne qu'il autorisait à rire de lui. Enfin, pas tout le temps. Mais leur histoire remontait à une époque qui lui semblait vraiment lointaine.  
Il la trouva dans la salle commune, apparemment en colère, criant sur Goyle et Crabbe, ses habituels gardes du corps. Leurs familles servaient la sienne depuis des générations. C'était sans doute pour cette raison que Drago ne les appréciait pas spécialement. Ils existaient plus pour le surveiller qu'autre chose.

-Ah te voilà toi ! gronda Pansy, en guise de salut. Je t'ai cherché toute la matinée !

-J'avais à faire, expliqua vaguement le serpentard, avant de l'entraîner dans un coin tranquille.

-Je vois. J'ai reçu une lettre de ton père.

Le serpentard se tendit, mais garda une expression neutre, feignant l'indifférence.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Il veut que le mariage se fasse dès ton arrivée.

-Et tu lui as répondu quoi ?

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui réponde ? fit Pansy, exaspérée. Que tu préfèrerais t'unir à un pachyderme plutôt que de te marier avec moi ?

-Par exemple, ricana Drago. C'est assez proche de la vérité en effet.

-Oh, je t'en prie Drago ! Je suis aussi coincée que toi. Les petits surnoms mignons et gnangnan qui te sont spécialement adressés m'écorchent suffisamment la bouche. C'est épuisant de feindre un amour inexistant depuis plus de cinq ans ! Et pour tout dire, ce n'est pas du tout réjouissant de jouer l'idiote.

Drago ne répondit rien. Elle avait raison, bien sûr. Mais qu'auraient-ils pu faire ? Leur destin était tracé depuis leur naissance, puisque leurs adorables parents avaient décidé d'unir leurs chérubins dès la fin de leurs études. Quel plaisir !

-Nous sommes coincés, fit-elle, désespérée.

Non, ils ne l'étaient pas. C'était même tout le contraire. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Personne ne devait être mis au courant. Même pas elle.

-J'ai une solution, souffla-t-il, néanmoins.

Elle reporta son attention sur lui, soudain très attentive.

-Ah oui ? chuchota-t-elle.

-Oui, mais je ne suis pas encore sûr, alors je ne peux rien te dire. Tu vas devoir attendre encore un peu.

La serpentard hésita, mais constatant qu'elle n'avait, de toute évidence, pas le choix, elle préféra ne pas insister.

-Bon, je peux te faire confiance alors ?

-Ne m'as-tu jamais fait confiance ? sourit-il, narquois.

-On ne sait jamais avec toi, marmonna-t-elle.

Puis, élevant la voix, elle reprit :

-Rooo mon Dragonichou ! Je suis teeeeeeellement heureuse ! Tu te rends compte ? Nous serons bientôt marier ! Salazar ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir.

Elle lui planta un gros baiser sur la joue, et retourna vers son dortoir. Drago l'essuya, l'assassinant du regard, tandis qu'elle montait les escaliers de son dortoir, tout en lui adressant de grands signes de mains, sous les ricanements des autres serpentards. Pansy avait toujours été une actrice impressionnante. La preuve, tout le monde était tombé dans le panneau. Et même lui y croyait par moment. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer son jeu d'actrice et son indifférence complète face aux moqueries perpétuelles des autres élèves, qui ne connaissaient pas son côté ''je vous remballe tous et je vous emmerde''.  
Drago connaissait peu de filles qui lui arrivaient à la cheville. A part Weasley et Granger. Granger. Voilà un bon moment qu'il n'avait pas pensé à elle. Et puis, de toute manière ; pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? C'est pas comme s'il s'intéressait à elle.  
Pourtant, chaque fois qu'il croisait sa tignasse ébouriffée, l'image de la jeune fille vulnérable, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, tout en conservant un calme impressionnant, s'imposait à son esprit. Cette jeune fille, avait réussi l'incroyable exploit de planter une graine au fond de son âme. C'était léger, délicat, presque invisible, mais il savait très bien qu'elle était là. Elle lui avait planté la graine de l'incertitude.

-Drago ? Tu rêves ? fit la voix de Blaise qui le tira de ses pensées. C'est l'heure.

-Hein ? Vas-y en premier, je te rejoins. Je vais juste... au toilette.

Bon d'accord, ce n'était pas très flatteur comme excuse, mais elle marchait à tout les coups. Il eut tout de même une pincée au cœur en songeant que la dernière image que Blaise aurait de son illustre personne, ce serait lui, se précipitant aux toilettes. Quel prestige, dîtes-moi !  
Le jeune homme s'éclipsa rapidement de la salle commune. Il crut entendre la voix de Pansy l'appeler juste avant que le tableau se referme, mais il n'avait aucune certitude. Depuis quand était-elle revenue ? De toute manière, ce n'était pas plus mal. Il aurait mis du temps à se débarrasser de la serpentard, et ses mensonges n'avaient aucun effet sur elle. Sans doute parce qu'elle était la personne qui le connaissait le mieux.  
Drago ne prit pas la direction des toilettes, bien évidemment, il monta vers la tour d'astronomie, où il contempla les élèves quitter le château. Il vit Pansy plantée au milieu de la cour, regardant à droite et à gauche, tandis que Blaise essayait désespérément de l'entraîner avec lui. Ce fut seulement lorsque Mcgonagall arriva vers elle, que la serpentard se décida finalement à bouger. Drago ne doutait pas qu'elle devait lui lancer mille et une malédictions à ce moment précis. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un petite sourire, alors qu'il la regardait s'éloigner. Depuis tout petit, ils avaient toujours traîné ensemble. Découvrir l'inconnu sans elle serait étrange. Mais ce n'était qu'un au revoir.

-Malefoy, appela une voix qu'il avait espéré entendre le plus tard possible.

-Oui, Potter ? fit-il sans se retourner.

-Dumbledore m'a mis au courant, dit-il.

-Vraiment ? Ça me fait une belle jambe.

Harry préféra passer outre le ton moqueur de son interlocuteur, de peur de se voir faire un geste qu'il risquerait de regretter par la suite.

-Je voulais juste te proposer une trêve puisque nous sommes à présent dans le même camp.

-Oh mais c'est trop mignon, railla Drago en se retournant pour se trouver face au trio. Tu décides une fois de plus jouer au super héros à l'âme charitable, Potter ? C'est justement ça que je ne supporte pas chez toi.

-Tu crois que ça nous amuse de passer notre temps dans la même pièce que toi ? s'exclama Ron, dont les oreilles viraient au rouge, présageant une colère imminente.

Drago eut un sourire narquois.

-Je pense que rien ne pourrait être plus bénéfique pour vous que de passer quelques jours en compagnie de mon illustre personne, fit-il en bombant le torse. Mais je me demande si moi, je serais en mesure de jouer à la nounou, termina-t-il, avec un air ennuyé.

Ron serra les poings et ne put compter que sur la main de Harry sur son épaule pour ne pas se précipiter sur le serpentard. Harry semblait vouloir le jeter en pâture à un troupeau hippogriffes déchaînés, mais il prit sur lui pour garder un minimum de calme. Quant à Hermione, elle se contentait d'observer Drago en silence, l'air presque indifférent devant l'orage qui s'approchait à grand pas.

-Puisque nous allons vivre sous le même toi pour un bon moment, je pensai qu'il serait plus facile de recommencer à zéro, grinça Harry, doucement.

-Rêves pas, Potter. Ce n'est pas parce que je me range à vos côtés, que je vais faire ami-ami avec vous. Fichez-moi la paix, et tout se passera bien, ricana Drago.

-Non mais je rêve ! Écoutes-le jouer au héros ! Il fait son fier, mais au final, il ne vaut pas mieux que son père ! s'écria Ron, furieux. Si ça se trouve, ce n'est qu'un traître qui fait semblant d'être de notre côté pour mieux raconter nos secrets à son maître fêlé !

Drago ouvrit la bouche, serrant rageusement les poings, prêt à lui dire sa façon de penser, mais il fut devancé par Hermione qui s'approcha de Ron et lui donna une claque retentissante. Le coup n'était pas puissant, mais suffit à mettre un terme à la discussion. Ron regarda la jeune fille, une main sur la joue, les yeux ronds. Harry, stupéfait, ne détachait pas le regard de son amie, et Drago, peinait à garder un son expression neutre. Il se permit cependant de hausser un sourcil, intrigué.

-Tu devrais avoir honte, Ron, gronda Hermione. Si Dumbledore lui fait confiance, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous ne le ferons pas. Nous avons tous cru, pendant longtemps que Rogue nous trahissait, mais nous avons eu tord. Il en est de même pour Malefoy.

Puis, se tournant vers le serpentard, elle ajouta :

-Puisque Dumbledore t'a donné sa confiance, je vais faire de même. Mais n'attends rien d'autre de moi. De toute manière, je n'en attends aucune de ta part. En revanche, si tu pouvais bien cesser de nous insulter à tout bout de champs, ça m'arrangerait. Je te dis ça parce que je ne crois pas que tu sois emballé à l'idée de vouloir visiter une fois de plus les profondeurs aquatiques du lac.

Drago fronça les sourcils. C'était quoi ce discours à deux noises ? Depuis quand se permettait-elle de prendre ce ton hautain et dédaigneux en sa présence ? Le rôle de l'orgueilleux était déjà occupé ! Comment osait-elle lui voler la vedette ?!

-Mais dis donc, Granger, c'est que tu te rebelles ! sourit narquoisement Drago. Tu devrais surveiller tes paroles si tu ne veux pas que certains secrets que tu préfèrerais dissimuler, soient révélés !

-Il en va de même pour toi, Malefoy, rétorqua Hermione, d'un ton assassin.

Les deux ennemis se défièrent du regard. Ron ne semblait pas s'être complètement remis du choc, et les yeux de Harry allait de Hermione à Drago, le front barré par un pli d'incompréhension.  
Drago savait pertinemment que la jeune fille ne raterait pas une occasion de raconter à tout le monde l'épisode du lac, en enjolivant certainement quelques détails. Néanmoins, elle ne dirait rien tant qu'il se tairait. Et inversement. Ils allaient sûrement se menacer dans l'avenir sans que l'un n'ose faire le premier pas. Finalement, ce séjour allait peut être s'annoncer plus divertissant que prévu.

-Hermione ! balbutia finalement Harry. Hermione tu... tu... pourquoi ? Enfin...

-Harry exprimes-toi correctement, s'il te plaît je ne comprends pas un mot de ce que tu racontes, soupira Hermione.

-Tu m'a giflé ! l'accusa Ron, furieux.

-C'est vrai, excuses-moi, répondit Hermione. Mais en même temps, tu l'avais cherché. Je sais que tu es furieux mais...

-Et comment ! C'est de la faute de son ignoble père si Percy est mort !

-Ron, tu sais très bien que les enfants ne sont pas toujours semblables à leurs parents.

-Et pourquoi tu le défends ? Tu es de son côté ?

-Bien sûr !

Harry et Ron la regardèrent, éberlués, tandis que, une fois de plus, Drago peinait à cacher sa surprise. Voilà autre chose ! Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter deux secondes de jouer la protectrice des âmes en peine ? Il n'avait pas besoin que quelqu'un prenne sa défense ! Il s'en était toujours sorti seul, alors pourquoi ça changerait maintenant ?

-Réfléchis, Ron, expliqua Hermione, excédée. Il est de notre côté à présent, il est normal que je sois du sien ! Tu devrais lui donner une chance. Je sais qu'au fond, tu ne penses pas un mot de ce que tu dis. Je te connais.

Le gryffondor la sonda du regard, sous l'œil attentif de Harry qui ne voulait pas qu'une énième dispute surgisse entre ses deux meilleurs amis. Finalement, le rouquin rendit les armes.

-Très bien, grogna-t-il. Si tu es si sûre de toi, je ferai une effort. Mais je ne te promets rien.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire radieux et le serra un court instant dans ses bras, sous le regard dégoûté de Drago qui trouvait cette vision particulièrement répugnante. Puis, Ron s'arracha de l'étreinte de la jeune fille et s'avança vers le serpentard.

-Je veux bien faire un effort. Je t'ai à l'œil. Si jamais quelque chose venait à ne pas tourner rond, je lâche Buck à tes trousses. Je crois me rappeler que ta dernière rencontre avec lui n'a pas été des plus amicales.

-Si tu crois me faire peur, Weasmoche, tu te trompes grandement, lança Drago, mauvais. Et si mes souvenirs sont bons, il me semble que tu ne sois pas en bons termes avec les limaces.

Ron serra des poings, mais se retint de lui en mettre une. Ne venait-il pas juste de dire qu'il ferait un effort ? Il inspira un bon goût, lui jeta un dernier regard noir, et tourna les talons.

-Fais attention à toi, Malefoy, le prévint Harry. Même si je préfère éviter les disputes au sein de notre groupe, je suis entièrement d'accord avec Ron.

-''Notre groupe'' ? releva Drago, ironique. Je crois que tu as mal compris, Potter. Il n'y a pas de ''notre''. Allez tous vous faire tuer si ça vous amuse tant que ça. Moi je préfère sauver ma vie. Et je n'ai que faire de ton avis. Parce que le seul qui compte, c'est le mien. Le reste, je m'en fous.

Harry haussa les épaules, et s'éloigna à la poursuite de Ron. Seule Hermione resta. Elle le contempla un moment, l'air pensif. Puis, avec un petit sourire en coin, elle lui tourna le dos, et suivit ses deux amis.  
Drago la regarda s'éloigner, la tête prise dans un maelström de questions. Voilà une chose étonnante que de voir Granger prendre sa défense. S'il n'avait pas lui-même assister à la scène, il aurait envoyer le crétin, qui aurait eu le malheur de lui raconter cette histoire farfelue, tout droit se faire soigner à Saint Mangouste.

La journée fut longue et fastidieuse. Il s'était douté qu'il allait recevoir un hiboux de la part de Pansy, et cela n'avait pas tardé. Faute de Beuglante, il avait eu le droit à une longue énumération d'insultes et de malédictions en tout genre, qu'il préféra taire. Il fut absolument enchanté de voir qu'en à peine quelques heures, la serpentard n'avait en rien perdu sa délicatesse légendaire. Il s'était promis de lu répondre, mais, réflexion faite, il se dit qu'il devrait éviter. D'un ce n'était pas sorcier – et il fut absolument fier de ce jeu de mot – de suivre un hibou. Si son père le pourchassait, il pourrait facilement retrouver sa trace de cette façon. De deux, il préférait minimaliser la rupture – certes brusque- avec son amie d'enfance. En bref, il ne valait mieux pas.  
Drago était dans le hall d'entrée, sa valise posée sur le sol, contemplant avec une légère nostalgie le château. Dumbledore les avait invité à descendre leurs affaires, car, apparemment, on venait bientôt les chercher. Il avait pris ses repas dans son dortoir et n'avait, d'ailleurs, presque rien pu avaler. Est-ce qu'il regrettait ? Pas vraiment non. Il se sentait étrangement nerveux, en revanche. L'inconnu l'effrayait.  
Le serpentard secoua la tête. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de raconter, là ?

-Moi aussi Poudlard va me manquer, dit la voix de Hermione.

-Vraiment ? Et alors ? grinça Drago, ironique. Je ne suis pas sentimental, moi, comparé à certain.

Il appuya sa dernière phrase par un regard qui en disait long. La jeune fille comprit parfaitement bien le sous-entendu, et fronça les sourcils.

-Et moi je ne me couvre pas de ridicule en me battant stupidement contre un lac, répliqua-t-elle agressivement.

Drago haussa les épaules.

-Ça ne va pas te tuer d'avouer que tu aimais Poudlard, soupira Hermione.

Le serpentard eut un sourire mystérieux.

-Qui sait, Granger. Qui sait.

-Ce n'est qu'un au revoir, ajouta Hermione, d'une voix compatissante.

-Honnêtement, Granger, je m'en fous. Quitter ce château pourri et son directeur à moitié cinglé ne va pas changer ma vie !

-J'essaye juste d'être sympa !

-Et qui t'as demandé d'être sympa ? ricana Drago, mauvais.

-Personne ! Mais rappelles-moi de ne pas recommencer.

-Avec plaisir !

-Sale serpent visqueux !

-Lionne édentée !

Les deux ''amis'' se foudroyèrent du regard, puis, furieuse, Hermione le dépassa, sa valise la suivant de près, pour disparaître dans le parc. Drago ricana. ''Lionne édentée''. Décidément, ça ne volait pas très haut. Il se dégradait lorsqu'il la fréquentait. Drago ne voulait même pas penser à ce qu'allait donner les prochains jours. Il poussa un petit soupir. Étrangement, il se sentait mieux. Se défouler sur Granger, lui faisait un bien fou. Mais ça, ce n'était pas nouveau. Des voix se firent entendre à l'extérieur. Avec un nouveau soupir, il s'empara de sa valise, et marcha vers la sortie. Peut être qu'elle avait raison. Peut être que ce n'était qu'un au revoir.


End file.
